Chazzarella
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: A request for ambercharae. Chazz has to spend spring break working for his evil brothers. Will Atticus be able to help him escape by setting a date up for him for the Duel Academy Ball? Majesticshipping EXTREME PARODYCRACKFIC RxR
1. Chapter 1: The Fairy Godmother

**A/N: This is not my idea. My good friend, ambercharae, asked me to write this. So this is for her. I finally got around to it! XD Well, I hope it's what you had in mind, and I hope you enjoy. Too bad you have to work so much, but at least you'll have a few days off for Christmas, right? For everyone else, keep in mind this is a PARODY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or the original fairy tale. I don't even own this idea. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fairy "Godmother"

The sun seeped in through the drapes of the boy's bedroom. As the rays hit his eyelids, he moaned softly, realizing that morning had come. Yawning, he sat up and blinked in the golden light.

"Time to begin another great day," He muttered sarcastically as he flung the sheets aside, then went into his closet grumbling to himself. "Why do I have to live with those two anyway? I can't stand them one more day. I hate my damn brothers! It's always 'Chazz, you have to do your part' and 'Chazz, live up to the Princeton name!' and 'Chazz, stop being a slacker. We're counting on you!.' Humph! If I had any say about it, those two would be lying in a ditch somewhere far, far away."

He pulled on his black trench coat and sniffed again. Then, grumbling under his breath, stormed downstairs.

"Well, it seems as though the slacker finally decided to get his ass up!" Jagger sneered as Chazz walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Chazz growled menacingly, daring them to test what patience he had.

"How dare you speak to us like that!" Slade snapped, seizing him by the neck, "Do you want father to know about how you've been slacking?"

"I-I never meant…" Chazz tried to conceal his fear. "Lemme down!"

"Only if you do your part!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll do anything!"

"Fine." Slade growled, dropping him, "But if you fail to become Duel Monsters' best, then we'll have to go to extreme measures, understand?"

Chazz only nodded.

"Good," Jagger said approvingly, "Now, stay here and practice with your tutor. Slade and I have important work to do. And you'd better work hard."

As the door slammed, Chazz let out a heavy sigh. "Of course I'll work hard. So I can get away from you two! I have to get out of here somehow."

Sighing heavily, he flopped down at the base of the stairs. "Why can't things be different? Why can't I just be zapped somewhere else, in someone else's life? I'd even be Jaden! If I could just get away from these freaks…I'd do anything."  
"Anything?" came a laughing voice.

Immediately, Chazz jumped to his feet. "Who's there?"

"Just me." Atticus swung down from the ceiling, "Ta-da!!!"

"_Atticus_?! What are YOU doing here?"

Atticus smiled widely and pointed a finger in the air. "I'm your fairy godmother."

"But Atticus…" Chazz said, confused, "You're a guy. And I went to school with you. In fact, I saw you yesterday in class before we let out for spring break! How could you possibly be…"

Atticus' eyes gleamed mischievously. "Well, I am your fairy godmother."

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get in here anyway? We have tight security!"

Atticus shrugged. "As I said before, I'm your fairy godmother. Fairies can get through walls and security."

Chazz groaned. "No, Atticus, you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Prove it!" Chazz challenged.

"Fine, I will." Atticus waved his hand. Purple glitter flew everywhere as he produced a bouquet of flowers. "Ta-da!"

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Chazz scoffed.

"So what? It's the real deal this time." He waved his hand again, causing them to disappear. "Don't believe me? I can turn a pumpkin into a car."

Chazz snorted. "I don't believe it."

"Very well." Atticus waved his hand, producing a pumpkin. Then, waving his hand again, a car appeared in Chazz's living room.

Chazz stared with wide eyes. "How did you…I mean--what the…Wait. Couldn't you just have made the car appear without going through the pumpkin step?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Atticus asked, shrugging, "Anyway, I know how badly your brothers treat you. So I'm going to be here for you if you need anything. Ok?"

"Um, Ok…"

"I'll see you later."  
"No, wait!"

It was too late. Atticus disappeared in a puff of sparkly purple dust. Chazz sighed and sat on the steps again.

"Now what am I going to do?" Sighing again, he propped his chin in his hands. "Nothing is solved and…" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh NO! The car…it's still there! What am I going to do?!"

He ran around the foyer in circles, trying to think of some way to move it. Before he could do anything, though, he heard the scraping of keys on the front door.

"Oh NOOOO!!!!" He wailed.

At that moment, his parents entered the house. They stared at him running around, freaking out and then at the mess. There were several petals on the floor, sparkly dust all over their once clean white carpet, and a car in their living room on top of the formerly grand piano. They stared at Chazz.

"Chazz!" His mother gasped, "What happened in here?"

"I didn't, I didn't--it's not my fault, it was Atticus and he was here and, and, and…" He sputtered, flapping his arms wildly, "I didn't mean, I couldn't stop him! I didn't know!"

His father walked over to the car, in awe. "How did you get this in here without making a hole in the wall?"

"I keep telling you, I didn't do it!" Chazz wailed, looking panicked. "It was Atticus!!"

"Who's Atticus?" Mrs. Princeton asked, confused.

"Alexis Rhodes' brother!"

"Who is Alexis Rhodes?"

"Oh, forget it. They're just classmates. I don't know how he got in here, but he did, and this is what happened."

"Well, next time your friends come over to play, don't make such a mess." Mr. Princeton told him, scowling, "It costs money to get these things fixed, you know."

"I know, but we're rich…"

Mrs. Princeton glared at him as well. "You need to learn the value of a dollar, Chazz. That's why your father and I made a decision. It was a hard one to make, but you need to learn to not take things for granted. Nor should you be so spoiled. That's why you're going to work for your brothers in their share of the Princeton Corporation. You will do whatever they tell you to."

"B-b-but…" He sputtered, staring at his parents. "I-I-I didn't do this--"

"You need to learn to take responsibility for your actions." Mr. Princeton said. "I'm tired of your attitude. Now, go to your room."

"Great," Chazz muttered, climbing the stairs, "Now my brothers can get on my case for absolutely no reason now. This sucks!"

"I'm sorry." Atticus told him, sliding down the banister.

"Where'd you--how'd you--what the--" Chazz stared at him. "How did you get back in my house?"

Atticus grinned. "I have my ways."

"GET OUT!!" Chazz pointed towards the door.

"I would regret that later if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Chazz narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a fairy godmother. I can do whatever I want to you. All I have to do is wave my hand." Atticus said with another shrug, "Of course, that also means I can make your life easier."  
Chazz froze. "What did you say?"

"I can make your life easier." Atticus repeated.

"How so?"

"Chazz, who are you talking to? Go to your room!" His mom yelled.

"Mom, I'm on my way right now--whoa!" Turning back around, he saw Atticus was gone. "No! Now I'll never know what he meant."

He began to ascend the steps until he slipped on a piece of paper and fell. Cursing, he bent down and picked it up.

"_First ever Duel Academy Ball! This Spring Break…"_

He looked around, puzzled, then smirked. "I guess Atticus really did know what he was talking about."

He hurried back up to his room, anticipating Atticus' next visit. After all, his life was bound to be a lot more interesting from then on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. That was crap. XP I tried! T.T Well, I will try to write this all this week or next. And it won't be terribly long. Bear with me! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers From Hell

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me longer than usual. I had exams. T.T I'm so sorry I suck. I'm not exactly going through the best time of my life, but I'll still try to be funny even if I'm depressed. Not to mention I don't need to be writing six fics at once, but I've had this request on hold long enough.**

**Warning: This chapter contains extreme Chazz abuse, just as all my other fics do. It's not as funny as it should be, but I guess next chapter will be funnier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Brothers From Hell

Chazz moaned softly as he carried the bundle of papers into Slade's office. Why did he have to do this? It wasn't fair. One moment, he'd been planning an amazing spring break, the next, he was being rudely awoken at four-thirty in the morning just so he could be at "work" by five thirty or six. He wondered why his family had set the hours so damn early. So much for enjoying his vacation.

"Chazz, have you finished sorting my papers yet?!" Slade snapped, entering the office.

"Yeah," Jagger agreed, "And when are you going to clean the lobby?"

"Isn't that the janitor's job?" He asked miserably.

"It was," Slade replied, "until we promoted him."

"Wait, so let me get this straight; I'm the secretary AND the janitor? How can I possibly do both jobs when--"

"Figure it out yourself!" Jagger snorted, "Not like I have time for you."

That being said, the two exited the room, purposely knocking the papers out of Chazz's arms and scattering them across the floor. Feeling miserable, he bent down and started to pick them up.

"I guess I'll just have to sort them again."

"Hurry up, slacker!" Jagger yelled from his adjoining office, "There's more work to be done!"

Chazz sighed heavily and put the papers in alphabetical order as fast as he could. Then, he grabbed a mop and a bucket of water and raced down to the lobby. Seeing a big spill, he groaned and began mopping. At that moment, Slade walked by and pushed him. He slid on the slippery floor and fell, knocking over the water until it spilled over the linoleum and into the carpet of the next area.

"Look what you did!" Slade snapped, "I expect you to clean this whole thing up! Because of your insolence and your waylaying, I want you to work through your lunch hour. Not that it was an hour anyway."

"So you're going to starve me?" Chazz muttered darkly.

"It wasn't like you were going to eat anyway." Slade laughed, "Get back to work!"

As Chazz turned around and began to mop again, Slade shoved past him. This time, he fell on the mop handle. It hurt a lot, but he kept his mouth shut. He'd learned that it was best not to give any indication of pain around his brothers; they'd just continue to torment him if he did. Once they found out a weakness, they'd pick at it and pick at it until he broke down.

"Stupid no good bastards!" He grumbled to himself as he viciously dried the floor and pressed the towel into the carpet to soak up any excess water. "They're the cause of all my problems! If I were an only child…I think I'd be the happiest person in the world! Or if I were the older brother…the things I'd do to those two!"

He finished cleaning up the mess and headed back towards the office to type up some request forms. As he sat at the computer, Jagger hurried past him, carrying a cup of scalding coffee. Chazz reached out for a cabinet at the same moment that Jagger intercepted his hand. The result was disastrous. For a brief moment, the coffee was flying through the air, glinting in the fluorescent light. The next moment, it was splashing onto Chazz's face and the keyboard. Jagger ignored the fact that it had been his fault for stepping in front of Chazz and began yelling.

"Look what you've done, Chazz! You're such a klutz! Do you know how much that computer costs? Do you know how much my coffee cost? You're such a foolish boy!"

"But you were the one--" Chazz began, frowning.

"That's it! Don't you dare talk back to me, you little bastard!" Jagger pulled back his fist and punched his younger brother, knocking him to the floor. As he fell, his hand got caught in some wires bringing the computer monitor down on top of him.

"Oh, now look what you've done! Won't you ever learn? You insolent fool!"

Jagger began to beat him, reigning blow after blow on Chazz's head as he tried in futile desperation to shield himself.

"Stop, you--!" Chazz began.

Jagger only punched him in the mouth. Chazz brought his hand to his mouth as he felt something warm trickling down. When he brought his hand away, he saw it was stained with crimson.

"Get back to work!" Jagger growled, storming away, ignoring his brother's pain.

Chazz swore softly as he picked himself off the floor. Just as he was setting the computer back on the desk, Slade stepped into the room, carrying a basket. He slammed it down and glared at Chazz.

"There's our laundry. Have fun washing it!"

Chazz looked into the basket in dismay. "But this is your…"

"As I said, have fun." Slade smirked and walked out.

Chazz sighed heavily as he took the basket into the laundry room. "Why do I have to wash their boxers?"

He set the basket down and opened the washer. Much to his dismay, he found that it didn't work. Groaning, he realized that he'd have to wash them by hand. If he refused, he knew he'd be severely punished. Swearing again, he took the basket into the mudroom and began to scrub their underwear. Much to his disgust, he found that they had been soiled.

"That's sick!" He grumbled, "How did this happen? Aren't they supposed to be grown men? Maybe they did it on purpose…"

As he finished washing their boxers, he stepped out into the hall and almost died. There, standing next to the counter talking to Jagger, was Alexis. She turned, smiling, to wave, then stopped. Her smile gave way to a look of disgust and curiosity as she saw the underwear.

"Oh, don't mind him." Jagger said, waving it off, "He's just washing his underwear out. You see, he sometimes gets a bit, er, excited and has, um, accidents…"

Alexis nodded slowly, her brow furrowed in concern, or perhaps it was disgust, he couldn't be sure. "Oh, um, Ok…Is he going to be all right?"

"Of course, that is, unless his _other_ stomach problem settles in. You see, when he's upset, he tends to get, er, bloated…"

Chazz could've died. "It's a lie!"  
Alexis looked at him, eyebrow arched. "Um, yeah, whatever. I was coming to see if you were going to be joining us at the ball…but I guess you can't because of your, er, stomach problem."

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He flapped his arms wildly, becoming distressed. "I'll come! I mean, I am coming! And I don't have a stomach problem!"

She giggled softly. "Ok, Chazz, whatever. I'll see you, then, Ok?"

His face burned. "Wait, Lex…"

She waved at him. "Bye, Chazz."

"Wait, who are you going with?"

She frowned. "Jaden. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that the whole group is together."

"I need someone to go with…" He whined.

"Well, I would say Jasmine, but she's going with Atticus. And Mindy is going with Bastion. And I don't think there's a girl left in Duel Academy that's dateless…I think you heard about it a little late…"

He drooped. "Oh."

"But you won't be the only guy alone, and we're all really going together, so it's not like you're going to have no one to talk to. You'll have fun." She offered him a smile. "Ok?"

"Ok." He muttered, looking down.

"See ya later." She walked out, leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

"Aw, man, this sucks." Chazz grumbled, kicking the wall. "I'll never get a date."

"Of course you won't." Jagger smirked, "Not with us around, anyway."

"What, is it your job to make me miserable?" Chazz snapped.

"Watch your tone, and yes." Jagger shot back, "Now, get back to work." With that being said, he walked away.

Chazz only sighed and dragged himself back to the office, hearing Slade demanding that he give him a massage and a smoothie.

------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Chazz dropped, exhausted, to his bed. Every part of his body ached. He felt like he'd been hit by a brick wall. Not to mention his heart had been put through the wringer. The girl of his dreams was going to the ball with Jaden. Not to mention she thought he had "stomach problems."

"Why does my life suck so much?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Why must I go through hell every day of my life?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful silence. Just as he felt himself drifting to sleep, he heard a small snicker. Opening his eyes a ways, he saw Atticus sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Hello."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chazz gasped, falling out of bed.

"What a way to welcome me!" Atticus scolded, shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk, Chazz. I expected a better reception from you. Now, do you want me to help you get a date or not?"

Chazz sat up and nodded. "Oh, yes, please."

"Well, there are a few eligible suitors." Atticus told him, "And I can get you a date. I promise you, there's a prince out there for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Chazz gushed, "You don't know how much I--wait…prince? Don't you mean princess?"

"Nope." Atticus said, shaking his head, "I say what I mean and I mean what I say. You're going with another boy."

Chazz's pupils dilated. "Another…_boy_?!" He gasped, then swallowed hard.

"Yep. And I know a few boys who need a date just as badly as you do." Atticus nodded.

"But, I can't go out with another guy!" Chazz exclaimed, panicking, "I'm not gay! What will my friends think, what will my parents think, what will my brothers think…WHAT WILL ALEXIS THINK?!"

"Alexis will be happy." Atticus assured him. "She's been hoping you'd find someone else for a long time now."

"But, but, but…" Chazz sputtered, "How can I--"

"Shush, young one." Atticus told him, placing a finger to Chazz's lips and looking solemn. "All will be well with time. Just wait for me to make the arrangements. I shall tell you tomorrow who your date is. As for now, I bid you goodnight."

"But, I--"

Atticus disappeared in a cloud of purple, sparkly dust. Chazz sighed and fell back on his pillows. How could Atticus do such a thing to him? He didn't want to be gay! This just wasn't fair. Atticus had no clue what he was putting him through. Maybe, just maybe, he'd change his mind. Maybe he'd see what he was doing…maybe things would be better the next day. Yawning wide, his eyelids drooped shut as sleep beckoned him. Putting aside his pain and his questions, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, not so funny. But next chapter will be. Let's see how Chazz likes his date! And what will Atticus make him do to prepare? And will his brothers let him go? **


	3. Chapter 3: Crossdressing and Apple Cars

**A/N: I feel better now. So my chapter probably won't be too bad. Oh well. It might be a little different than I originally planned, though, because I was given a very good idea. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. Thanks to ambercharae for all the ideas. : )**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cross-dressing and Apple Cars

Zane lay on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened for the past few days. He still felt rejected after learning that Alexis was going to the ball with Jaden. What did Jaden have that he didn't?

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went over to his dresser. He reached into a drawer and pulled his yearbook out. Flipping through it, he looked for the pages on which various girls had written their numbers. He had plenty of fangirls. He was pretty sure he'd have a date in no time. Finding Mindy's number, he pulled out his cell phone and called her.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Mindy. It's Zane."

"Oh, hi, Zane. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He replied, "So, I was just wondering; do you want to go to the ball with me?"

There was a short pause. Then, she told him, "I'm sorry, Zane, but I'm already going with Bastion. I'm really sorry. Maybe someone else will go with you."

"Oh, um, Ok. Thanks anyway."

"Well, I have to go now."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

He sighed as she hung up. Then, he found Jasmine's number and called her.

"Hey, Jas. This is Zane."

"Oh, hi, Zane. How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Pretty good."

"Listen," He told her, "I was just calling because I wondered if you'd want to go to the ball with me."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Zane. You're a little late. I'm already going with Atticus."

"Atticus?" Zane inwardly groaned. If that were the case, then she was in for some trouble. It was likely that Atticus would ask her to do something at the end of the night. "Well, Ok. Sorry for bothering you."

"Hey, it's Ok. I'd better go. My mom's calling me."

"Ok, bye." He sighed heavily and flipped through the yearbook.

After fifteen more calls with the same result, he began to wonder if every girl in Duel Academy had a date. Growing desperate, he called Atticus.

"Hello?" Atticus answered, trying to sound sexy in case it was a fan.

"Hey, Atticus. This is Zane."

"Oh," Atticus sounded disappointed, "What's up?"

"Well, nothing much. I was just trying to find a date for the ball."

"Oh," Atticus' interest was sparked again. "Can you find anyone?"

"No," Zane admitted, "I've called about twenty girls and they all have dates. Atticus, are all the girls going to the ball with someone?" He figured Atticus would know since he had so many fangirls.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess it's partially my fault," He laughed, "I'm going with seven girls so far."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!" Zane gasped, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Zane could hear the triumphant grin in Atticus' voice. "I would be going with more, but they already had dates. Shame for them, huh?"

"What?!"

"They were pretty bent out of shape about it, too. Poor girls." Atticus sighed heavily, "But I promised to save them a dance. You know, just for them because I'm a nice guy."

"Um, sure." Zane cringed at how arrogant his friend sounded. "Well, I guess I can just go by myself. I mean, we can still have fun. Maybe you'll share one of your dates?"

Atticus laughed, "No, no, no, no, and no. I don't share my ladies. I'll find you a date. After all, the top duelist in the school doesn't need to go alone. I mean, you've got grades, looks, personality…well, maybe not personality. But I have someone in mind for you who has so much personality, it will make up for your lack of it."

"Thanks, Atticus." Zane said sarcastically.

"No problem. I mean, you'll love him. His personality is like BAM in your face. And he's really cute. He's almost even beautiful. Totally your type."

"Wait a second," Zane interrupted, unable to believe his ears. "Did you say _him_? As in, another _guy_?"

"Yep." Atticus affirmed, "But he's amazing. You'll love him, I promise."

"Atticus," Zane said dryly, "I am NOT gay. I want to go with a girl. I wanted to go with your sister…"

"Oh," Atticus sighed heavily, "Too late, bro. I'm sure you know that by now, of course. But rumor has it--and I got this from a very reliable source, ME--" he laughed at this then continued, "that she has the hots for Yuki. Soon, they'll be going steady. I'm sure of it."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"I know things," Atticus hissed, the smirk evident in his voice, "I observe. I listen to gossip. I steal her diary."

"You do WHAT?!"

"Hey, I read it in her diary. Don't believe me? I'll show you. It's in plain black and white. It says here," Atticus paused, flipping the pages through her diary, "Ah, right here, on the date of yesterday…"

Zane groaned. "Spare me."

"No, no, no, you got to hear this." Atticus laughed, "It's so cute! Listen; 'I think I might be falling in love with Jaden. I feel so weak when I'm around him. When he looks into my eyes, my heart stops.' See, she _loves_ him."

"Atticus, you're making this up. Alexis would _never_ say those things."

"I SWEAR!!!" Atticus told him, "I SWEAR my LIFE on it."

"Yeah, like that will happen." Zane muttered under his breath.

"Well, fine, believe what you like. But the point is, she's not going with you, she's going with Jaden. And you…you're going with this very special someone."

"Who is it?" Zane demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, Zane; why ruin the surprise? You wait and find out."

"B-b-but…" Zane sputtered, "The ball is tonight!"

"Well, then, get ready. I have work to do on your date. Ta-ta for now."

"No, Atticus, wait, I can't go with--"A dial tone buzzed in his ear. "Great."

He sighed and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He let the phone slip out of his fingers and hit the floor. How could he go with another guy? How could Atticus do this to him? And, as though that weren't cruel enough, he'd lied that Alexis was in love with Jaden. If he knew Alexis well enough, which he was certain he did, he knew she would never say such a thing, especially not in her journal where Atticus could easily find it.

Sighing again, he rose to his feet. There was no point to lying around all day. He might as well make himself presentable for his mystery date. Besides, at least he'd have someone to talk to. It wasn't like they were going to be romantic or anything. No, they'd just have fun, then part their ways and go back to their lives. It was a one night deal, nothing more. Once this was over, he'd resume his search for the perfect girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz moaned to himself as he stood under the shower, washing his thick ebony hair. Why did he have to be put through such an unpleasant task? As if his brothers weren't enough. Why was he even going? Perhaps it was because he wanted to get away from his family and keep an eye on Alexis and Jaden. He had no clue what might happen. So if she started to make a mistake, say, like kissing him, he'd step in and save her from a fate surely worse than death.

He stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his thin hips. When he walked into his room, he almost had a heart attack. There, sitting on his bed and smiling mischievously, was Atticus.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chazz gasped, blushing. "Get out!"

Atticus smirked. "It's time to prepare for your prince."

"B-b-b-but…"

"No need to thank me." Atticus told him, holding up one hand and looking noble. "Here, I shall dress you."

"I can dress myself!" Chazz wailed, flapping his arms wildly.

"Not in the way that will strike the man's fancy." Atticus told him, whipping his towel off. He stared for a moment. "Whoa, Chazz. Whoa."

Chazz sent him the death glare as he started laughing. "You'd better shut up and give me my freaking towel back!"

"Ok, Ok," Atticus laughed, grabbing a pair of Chazz's boxers from his drawer. "Put these on and then we'll get started."

"Don't you DARE tell anyone about this," Chazz seethed, narrowing his eyes, "Or you're a DEAD man."

"Hey, chill," Atticus held up his hands in mock surrender. "I believe you. I know you would. But you don't have to worry."

"Yes, I do. You could tell Alexis about this and then…" He trailed off, "I'd be so embarrassed." He hung his head.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Atticus told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "In fact, you should be proud! You're beautiful…"

Chazz's head snapped up. "What the--I'm not…nevermind."

"All right," Atticus said, "Now that you've got your boxers on, let's start dolling you up, shall we?"

"No!"

It was too late. With a wave of Atticus' hand, Chazz was transformed. He gasped as he found himself in a poofy pink dress. The sleeves were puffed and there were red bows at the bottom of the full skirt. He reached up into his hair and felt strings. Running over to the mirror, he tripped in high heels. Stumbling to his feet, he looked in the mirror and ran his hands over the white ribbons streaming down from his spikes. He screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, ATTICUS?!" He wailed, then threatened, "CHANGE ME BACK OR ELSE!!!"

"Don't you want to look nice?" Atticus seemed puzzled. Then, seeing the youngest Princeton's intense glare, relented. "Ok, Ok, I'll fix it."

Pouting, Atticus waved his hand. Chazz scowled, finding that now, he was in a strapless blue dress. It had a form fitting jeweled bodice with silver embroidering. The back was cut out, held together only by blue stings laced up. The satin skirt flared out, lifted out by layers of lacy petticoats. His shoes were now blue satin slippers. Reaching up, he felt the ribbons still in his hair. Atticus laughed.

"Atticus Rhodes!" Chazz snapped, "There is NO way I can go out looking like this!"

"But you're so cute!" Atticus protested.

"I'm NOT a girl!"

"You are now. Just for tonight. Ok? Make it special for your prince." Atticus winked at him.

"What do you THINK is going to happen?" Chazz gasped, looking horrified. "Don't make me go out like this, please don't make me go out like this, oh PLEASE!!!"

Atticus ignored Chazz's groveling and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a crystal choker, he smiled at Chazz. Then, he clasped the necklace around Chazz's neck.

"The finishing touch."

"NOOOOO!!!" Chazz wailed, looking in the mirror.

"Oh, come on, you should be happy to wear girls' clothes," Atticus scolded, "You should be happy after all I've done for you! I worked so hard." Atticus sniffed, wiping away fake tears dramatically.

Chazz sighed heavily. He hated to admit that it was interesting to wear girls' clothes. He'd always wondered what it felt like. It wasn't too bad, actually, he decided. In fact, maybe he did look kind of pretty…He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Obviously, he wasn't.

"Come on, I cross-dress." Atticus told him, "And it's a lot of fun. It feels good! You'll get used to it."

Chazz flopped on his bed, tears coming to his eyes. "Atticus," he whimpered, "Is this what it comes to? You're telling me that I won't get a girlfriend, right?"

Atticus sat next to him and slung an arm around Chazz's bare shoulders. "No, no, no, no, I have plenty of girlfriends and I cross-dress. I'm just trying to get you to try different things. Just relax and have some fun tonight, Ok? You're beautiful and don't you ever forget that."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Ok, whatever, Atticus. Thanks anyway."

"Ok, now, let's get you to the ball!" Atticus bounded downstairs. "So, got any fruit around here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hello, I need to get you to the ball somehow. How can I get you there without a freaking fruit?"

"What the hell does fruit have to do with it?"

"Hello, you have to arrive in style, no duh!" Atticus began to dig around the refrigerator. "No, no, no, no, no, and no. Hmmm…Ah-HA!" Atticus pulled an apple out of the fruit drawer. "This shall do nicely."

"But, it's just an--"

"Shhh," Atticus put a finger to his lips, "Don't insult it. Now, watch."

Chazz raised an eyebrow as Atticus waved his hand. Quickly, Atticus pulled the stem off and threw the apple outside like it was a grenade.

"TAKE COVER!!!" He shouted, pulling Chazz down to the floor.

There was an explosion of sparkly purple dust outside. Atticus peered over the windowsill and smiled, pumping his fist in the air. "YES! It worked. Come on! You don't wanna be late."

Before Chazz could protest, Atticus dragged him outside. Chazz's eyes widened at the sight before him. There, in his driveway was a red Ferrari F 50. Chazz gaped, his mouth opening and closing. Finally, he spoke.

"Thank you, Atticus!"

"Hey, no problem." Atticus said, smiling, "Now, go on. I'll have your brother's pet rat drive you."

"But…"

It was too late. Atticus waved his hand. Slade's rat appeared in his hand. With another wave of his hand, it turned into a nerdy boy.

"Hi," the boy snorted, pushing his thick glasses up his nose, "I'm Stewart. We're going to be best friends."

Chazz's left eye twitched. "Atticus!"

"Bye, have fun!" Atticus winked and disappeared.

"So, best friend, what are we doing first?"

Chazz groaned. "You are going to drive me to the Duel Academy Ball."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Can we go?"

"I just said…"

"Come on, what are we waiting for?!" Stewart seized Chazz's wrist and dragged him into the car.

"Atticus," Chazz muttered under his breath, "I'm going to kill you for this."

At that moment, Slade and Jagger ran to the door, shouting.

"You'd better come back right now, Chazz!"

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere!" Jagger agreed, "You have work to do."

In response, Chazz pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out at them. "So long, mother f---ers!" He shouted, laughing.

They stood, dumbfounded, as the car sped down the street and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Abrupt ending once more. But this chapter was going on too long. Next chapter: the ball!!! How will Zane and Chazz react? And will they spend more time watching Jaden and Alexis instead of with each other? Find out next time!**

**BTW, I actually did research on the car. I found pictures of Ferraris until I saw one I liked. It was really hot. droooool I want it. : O Also, the dress Chazz was wearing was almost my prom dress last year. If I can find it this year, that's what I'm wearing. I wore an orangish-peachish dress last year. sigh It's so pretty…it certainly made me feel like a princess! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Grand Ball

**A/N: Well, I don't know how much longer this will be. I don't want to rush it, but I'm in the market to start writing more angsty fics. I've written a lot of parody, and while it has been fun, I'm getting a little tired of it. I'm not tired of my fics, I'm just ready to write in more genres. So I'll be finishing these parodies and writing a sequel to "A Day In The Life of Chazz Princeton" and that will be it. I'm sorry. To all the fans of my parodies, thank you so much for sticking with me. I promise it's not the end. I will pick it up in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Grand Ball 

When Chazz arrived, he was awed. It was more than he could've imagined. There were lights strung up everywhere, as well as sheer white curtains tied to the marble banisters. Roses twined around the staircase, and were arranged in bunches on every table. The tables were covered in red lace tablecloths, scented floating candles around the roses. Petals were scattered about as well, brightening up the dark room with splashes of pink, red, and white **(1)**. He stopped at the doorway, blushing as he remembered he was wearing a dress. He would've run away; however, he had already been spotted.

"Chazz?" Alexis' voice called.

"Oh, dammit." He silently cursed.

"Why are you--" She broke off. "Nevermind."

"Look, it was Atticus' idea, not mine, Ok?" He snapped, cheeks flaming.

"Um, Ok…" She raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

"Hey, Chazz, I see you--whoa." Jaden stared at him as he came up, taking Alexis' arm. "What's with the--"

"Don't you dare say it!" Chazz snapped.

"Well, Ok…whatever, Chazz. I guess it doesn't really matter." Jaden smiled a little. "Well, are we gonna have fun or what?"

Alexis smiled. "Of course we are! Come on you guys."

At that moment, Mindy and Bastion came up. They all began chatting, but Chazz didn't join them. He began to feel awkward and lonely. Where was his date? Had Atticus lied? What if this were all a big set up to make him look stupid? He could see it now, Atticus jumping out of the bushes and snapping a picture of THE Chazz in a dress. How humiliating. Why had he even let Atticus talk him into wearing that thing out in public anyway? Sighing heavily, he sat on the steps and rested his chin in his hands, feeling depressed.

"Hey, Chazz." Came a cheery greeting.

He looked up and stared. There stood Atticus, adorned in a dark teal shirt, suspenders, pants ending at his knees, black socks that stopped at the end of his pants, neon yellow sneakers, and a silver sequin bow tie. Jasmine, who was standing next to him, was dressed in a white sundress with a cherries printed all over it. She, as well, was wearing white knee high athletic socks and dirty white sneakers **(2)**. Chazz gawked, his mouth agape.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"About what?" Atticus asked, smiling brightly.

"Nevermind. Atticus, where's my…" He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"Your date?" Atticus smirked, "Don't worry. He's here. I'll get him for you."

"I feel so awkward," Chazz thought, "I'm dressed like a girl for Pete's sake…"

Before he had time to do anything more, Atticus returned, dragging an unwilling victim with him. "Ta-da!"

Chazz looked up. Charcoal eyes met teal ones. The two boys stared at each other for a minute. Then, they grimaced. Atticus ignored their obvious dismay and shoved Zane next to Chazz.

"Well, have fun." He walked off, his arm hooked through Jasmine's.

Chazz stared up at Zane, his mouth turned sharply down in disappointment. "You're my date…"

"So it seems…" Zane looked down at Chazz, then arched an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you in a dress?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." He muttered, averting his gaze. "It's a long story involving Atticus."

"I figured so much." Zane laughed a little. "Why'd you go along with it?"

"He insisted." Chazz sighed, "And, well, I don't know…" He cheeks flamed from embarrassment. "I just wanted to wear a dress and know what it was like, I guess…"

"You _wanted_ to wear it? Are you serious?"

"Well, I-I mean, you know what I mean. I was curious, that's all."

"Uh-huh…" Zane didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I promise."

"Ok…"

They sat in absolute silence for several minutes, just listening to the music from the other room. Finally, Zane spoke again.

"I really feel humiliated to be sitting next to you while you're wearing that…could you maybe change?"

"There's no way…" Chazz groaned, "I have no other clothes."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Silence.

"You want to go in there?" Chazz finally asked, jutting his thumb towards the other room.

"Sure, why not?" Zane got to his feet and led Chazz into the main room again.

Both boys froze as they entered the room. They stared at Alexis, who was dancing with Jaden. Both were smiling and laughing. Teasing him, she danced a little close then backed up. They laughed again, obviously having a good time. Chazz clenched his fists and tried not to think about how lucky that damn slifer was. Instead, he grabbed Zane's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"What are you--" Zane began.

"We might as well have fun while we're here," Chazz told him, then jerking his head close so he could whisper, "Besides, we have to keep an eye on Alexis and slacker. You never know what she might do. What if she drop tops on him? Oh, the sheer _horror._ We've got to keep that from happening at ALL costs, Ok?"

"Alexis is NOT the type to dirty dance." Zane pointed out, "Besides, even if she did, it wouldn't be that bad. And she would NOT do it at a school function."

"Well, you know how hormones and emotions can be." Chazz growled, "We've got to keep her out of trouble."

"That's her brother's job."

"Look at her brother."

They glanced over at Atticus, who had Jasmine pressed against his hips. Zane looked back over at Chazz, his lip curled in disgust.

"Ok, nevermind."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So it's up to us to make sure she doesn't get into any, ahem, _trouble_. You know what I mean?"

Zane nodded, looking disturbed. "Oh, we will, Chazz, we will."

At that moment, a slow song came on. Chazz blushed as Zane pulled him close. "What the hell are you doing, Truesdale?"

"Silence," Zane hissed, "Let's dance closer to her and Jaden."

They watched as Alexis stood close to Jaden, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"They're dancing awfully close." Chazz murmured, "Should we tell them to chill?"

"Not yet." Zane told him, "Patience, Princeton."

Soon, Jaden had tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The two were staring into one another's eyes and smiling tenderly at each other. Chazz and Zane stiffened, clutching each other and holding their breaths. They knew what was coming next. Before either had time to stop it, Alexis and Jaden we leaning in towards each other, tilting their heads. Chazz almost died as their lips met in a gentle kiss. And the worst part was they didn't stop.

Chazz looked up at Zane. Their eyes widened in shock as the kiss grew more passionate. Both hoped, with all their hearts, that a chaperone would come and stop them. But nobody did. Eventually, they stopped on their own will. However, the damage was done.

"They…they really like each other…" Chazz gasped, clutching Zane's sleeves. Tears stung his eyes. "Which means, no chance for me…"

Feeling hurt, he lowered his face and held it near Zane's chest, so he wouldn't see his tears. Zane, however, knew that Chazz was broken, even more broken than he was. Gently, he pushed Chazz's face in his shirt.

"Go ahead…we both know you want to."

"I'm not gonna cry…" Chazz seethed through clenched teeth, "I'm fine."

"If that's what you say." Zane sighed.

"Don't think you need to take care of me, I'm perfectly fine!" Chazz snapped.

Zane looked down at the hurt in the younger boy's onyx eyes. "Please don't be so heartbroken, Chazz, there are other girls out there. Plenty that would love to have a guy like you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. You're amazing, Ok? Don't forget that. There's so much about you to love. You'd be really faithful to your girlfriend and give her all the attention and gifts she could handle. Who wouldn't want to be yours?"

"Since when did you hand out such sugar coated compliments?" Chazz asked skeptically.

Zane blushed. "Well, I-I…"

"What's the matter, Zane? Am I psyching you out?" Chazz smirked at him, leaning in his face. He was merely trying to be intimidating, but the reaction he got was far more satisfying. His eyes widened as Zane's blush deepened. "Zane, do you…do you _like_ me?"

"No!" Zane protested, "I don't like you! Not like that, anyway…I mean, we're both guys…so what? You're attractive enough…but I like girls…"

"Uh-huh, sure. Are you gay, Zane?" Chazz teased.

"No! That's preposterous!"

Chazz sighed heavily, looking over at Jaden and Alexis again. "Nevermind, Zane. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't care if you are gay. I don't even care if you like me. If you did, I would just accept it and let you have me." Feeling depressed, he laid his head on Zane's shoulder as the tears threatened to fall again.

Zane wasn't sure how to handle this. Awkwardly, he put his hand on Chazz's back, and blushed feeling the sensation of bare skin brushing. Quickly, he shook the thought from his mind. No, he couldn't be; could he?

As Chazz began to cling and tremble, Zane felt his heart melting. He couldn't have the poor guy falling to pieces when he should be having fun. Even he wasn't so worked up about this. Maybe he hadn't really liked her as much as he thought he had. Trying to be comforting, he began to rub Chazz's back rhythmically.

"There, there, Chazz, everything's all right," He assured in a soothing tone, "You'll find someone else, someone who will love you to bits. You'll get the affection you deserve. Come on, cheer up. You did for a moment there. What do I have to do to get you to smile again?"

Chazz refused to answer him. He only dug his fingers harder against Zane's jacket.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Come here, Chazz."

Chazz looked up with confused eyes. Ignoring it, Zane cupped his pale face in his hands and set his mouth hard against Chazz's. Chazz's charcoal eyes widened in surprise as Zane's lips massaged his own. Finally, Chazz managed to gather his wits enough to pull away.

"Zane, what was that for?!" He demanded angrily.

Zane stared down at him, looking sheepish. "I can't stand to see you so upset. Please cheer up. I'd do anything to get you back to normal."

"I've hardly even been upset for ten minutes." Chazz told him, raising an eyebrow. "How does this make any sense?"

Zane shrugged. "I guess it doesn't to you. But it just grinds on my nerves to think that you'd be so upset over her…she's not worth it. Even for ten minutes."

"Why are you saying this now? I thought you liked her! Zane, you're making less and less sense. Why are you changing your mind so suddenly?"

"I don't…I don't know…" Zane wracked his brain for an explanation, but found none. "I guess I just changed my mind…"

"That's--" Chazz began, but Atticus came up and cut him off.

"Chazz, you have to leave…"

"Why? I'm just starting to figure things out around here."

"I forgot…you have to get back before midnight…otherwise, the spell will wear off and you'll have no way to get home."

"So? Zane can take me home."

"And your dress will disappear leaving you standing naked in front of the student body of Duel Academy," Atticus added.

"WHAT?!"

"Go now!"

"Chazz, wait," Zane protested, grabbing his arm, "There's something I want to tell you. It's important."

"You don't have time!" Atticus wailed, "The spell will wear off in twenty minutes. He has to get home pronto!"

"Sorry, Zane, I gotta go," Chazz told him, tearing away from his grip and running up the stairs. As he ran, he dropped his cell phone **(3)**.

Zane stood at the base of the staircase, staring sadly up at Chazz as he rushed out the doors. "But, Chazz," he muttered, hanging his head, "I don't love Alexis, I love you…"

"That was fast," Atticus pointed out, interrupting the dramatic moment, "How the hell does that make sense?"

"I'm a guy, dammit!" Zane snapped, "I can change my mind about love if I want, whether it's after ten years or ten minutes. And it can make sense! Besides, I don't know the difference between love and lust."

"Yeah, same here." Atticus agreed, "I think you lusted my sister."

"What guy doesn't?"

"Chazz loved her…I think."

"This is hurting my head. Let's not speak of this any longer."

"Fine by me. It gets really awkward. So, um, anyway…moving on…"

They stood in silence for a moment. Then, Zane coughed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Atticus asked.

"No, I just coughed, and yeah…"

"Oh, ok, so you just coughed and I thought that--"

"That I said something and--"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Sooo, nice weather."

"Yeah. It's warm."

"Yeah. What is it, 77, 78 degrees?"

"Yeah. **(4)**"

Silence.

"Ok, now I think enough time has passed. Can I be dramatic again?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just not too much. This is supposed to be happy, not emo-ish."

"Is that even a word?"

"Just go on."

"Fine. How will I contact him?"

"Oh, look," Atticus said loudly, picking up Chazz's cell phone, "It seems as though Chazz has accidentally dropped his phone. I guess that we'll have to find him to give it back…"

"You know, that just ruins it, Atticus," Zane groaned, "You just killed it."

"What?"

"The suspense?" Zane held his head in his hands, "Actually, now no one will take me seriously. Chazz certainly won't."

"Oh, shut up."

"Atticus, this chapter should've ended two pages ago."

"Oops, my bad. Ahem, anyway, it's over now. Go home people, there's nothing to see…"

"That's not the way to end a chapter! Dammit, you ruined it again."

"I know what to do now…" Atticus gestured towards Jaden and Alexis. "BEHOLD!!!"  
Jaden and Alexis were again slow dancing. Jaden pressed his forehead to Alexis', all the while staring deeply into her eyes. She touched her lips gently to his, entwining her fingers in his chocolate brown hair.

"I love you, Jaden." She whispered.

Silence.

"Jaden?"

"Umm…"

"Oopsie," Atticus muttered, "She made the big mistake of mentioning the 'L' word. Get out of there, Yuki!"

"I love you too, Alexis…"

"Oh, NO! We've lost another one." Atticus ran off crying.

Zane stood there, watching Jaden and Alexis lock lips again. "Maybe," he thought, "If they can be happy together, even though Jaden is so clueless, I can find a way to be with Chazz."

He looked down at the cell phone and smiled. Yes, he'd do anything at this point. And now that he had an excuse to see him again, maybe he could make his dreams come true. After all, wasn't that how all fairy tales ended? He would find his prince. This he was certain of.

* * *

**A/N: Totally cracky. But it don't have to make sense. It's a frickin parody. Ah well. **

**(1) This is how my prom looked. It was so beautiful. sigh**

**(2) There was a couple that came to my prom that dressed like this. I'm not even kidding. If you think that's weird, you should've seen my chemistry teacher. He came wearing a filthy sweatshirt, torn jeans and a doo rag. XD**

**(3) Allusion to "A Cinderella Story." Ya know, where Sam dropped her cell phone on the steps?**

**(4) Allusion to "The Emperor's New Groove." They had this conversation after an awkward silence.**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Interesting Consequences

**A/N: Hm, I have no clue how many chapters this will have. We'll just see. A story, after all, can neither be rushed nor can it be dragged out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Some Very Interesting Consequences

Chazz sat in the backseat, yelling at Stewart to put the petal to the metal. "Come on, man, we have to get back before this 'spell' wear off!"

"I can't go past the speed limit." Stewart whined in a nasal voice, pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose, "We'll get in trouble."

"I don't care!" Chazz yelled, "Now drive like you've never driven before!"

"But I haven't before tonight!" Stewart protested, still whining.

"It doesn't matter!" Chazz panicked, "Just MOVE IT! Because we only have five minutes to get home…"

"Oh, dear, that's not good…"

"No, it's not. So if you'd just forget your nerdy butt and forget being a goody-goody, then maybe we can get home!"

"All right, all right." Stewart snorted, sounding like he had phlegm in his nose.

Right as they were turning into his driveway, the digital clock of the car flipped to midnight. Almost instantly, the car began to shrink, trying to entrap him inside. Quickly, he jumped out the door, hitting the ground. The concrete skinned his knees, for his dress had disappeared. He gasped looking down. Why had his boxers disappeared too? Atticus had never used magic to make those appear…

"Oh, ATTICUS!" He shouted, shaking his fist, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Quickly, he tried to run for cover. However, it was too late. Lights flipped on in the house next to his.

"What's all that racket!" His neighbor yelled, sticking his head out the window. "WHOA!! Young man, how DARE you expose yourself so indecently! I have two daughters--"

"Hey, look, it's CHAZZ!!" Squealed a female voice, "Hi, Chazz!"

Chazz blushed, seeing the girl's head sticking out of her bedroom window. "Sorry!" He turned and ran towards his house; however, he tripped and fell.

The girl giggled in response to this. Still highly embarrassed, he picked himself up and bolted through the door.

"Chazz, it's about time you--" Began Slade, rising from the couch and approaching him. Then, his eyes widened. "CHAZZ!!!"

Hearing the horror in his brother's voice, Jagger stepped into the foyer. He, as well, gasped. "CHAZZ PRINCETON!!! I'm telling Mom!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Chazz begged, falling to his knees, "Don't tell mom, please don't! It's not my fault! It-it was Atticus!"

"WHAT THE--" Jagger began, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU F---ED WITH A GUY?!!!"

"NO, NO, NO!" Chazz shook his head wildly, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Desperately, he tried to explain. However, his attempts were in vain.

"You are in SO much trouble." Slade told him, glaring intently at his younger brother.

Jagger seized him by the ear and dragged him upstairs. "Get dressed!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Chazz whimpered.

Jagger threw him to the floor. "And don't come out until Mom and Dad come home!" With that, he slammed the door.

Chazz only pulled on a pair a sweatpants and a T-shirt. Then, feeling hopeless and humiliated, he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Everything Ok?" came a teasing voice.

Chazz's head snapped up. "ATTICUS!!!"

"What?" The older Rhodes held up his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chazzy, no need to get so upset."

"Of course there is! You made my dress AND my underwear disappear!"

"I did?" Atticus scratched his head, confused, "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just thinking about how hot you were naked…"

"WHAT THE--Atticus, are you bi?"

"No," Atticus laughed, "I just like teasing you."

Chazz's face turned red. "Get out of here," He seethed through his teeth.

"Do you want me to bail you out or not?"

Chazz froze. "You'd do that?"

Atticus shrugged. "Hey, of course. I mean, I was the one who got you into this mess, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Let me fix it then."

"How will you?" Chazz raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What can you do?"

"Tell the truth." Atticus shrugged. "I'm not a bad person, you know?"

"Um, ok…"

At that moment, the door opened. Chazz's parents stepped inside the room, and they did not look happy.

"Chazz Princeton," his mom seethed, "your brothers told me what you did. I cannot believe that you would do something like that! After the way we brought you up! You know better!"

"Um, actually," Atticus told her, looking a bit meek, "It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm sorry. I was just playing a trick on him. So I stole his clothes...it was only to embarrass him really."

"That's not the entire truth," Chazz thought, groaning. "He said he'd tell the truth. Well, I guess they wouldn't believe him even if he showed them how he--"

"See, this is how I did it," Atticus said, interrupting his thoughts.

With a snap of his fingers, Chazz's clothes disappeared. Chazz's eyes widened. His parents gasped and stared at Atticus.

"See?" Atticus pointed to Chazz, "I can do it."

"Well…I don't know how you did it, but all right." Mrs. Princeton looked utterly bewildered, "I guess you're off the hook, then."

Chazz sighed in relief. For once, Atticus had done something right.

"Well, I'd better be going. Bye." Atticus snapped his fingers and disappeared in a sparkly purple cloud of smoke.

"I always knew that boy was weird," Mr. Princeton muttered as he walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Zane sat on his bed early the next morning staring at the cell phone. Would Chazz notice its absence? And if so, would he call his cell phone to see who had it? Biting his lip, he hoped with all his heart Chazz would call. He desperately wanted to talk to him again.

Sighing, he leaned back on his bed. Maybe it would be better if he called Chazz instead. That way, he would be able to speak to him, guaranteed. Besides, he had a good excuse to call. However, he didn't know Chazz's home phone number. After all, they'd hardly talked in school. Maybe, just maybe, Chazz's home number was in his phone book.

Filled with renewed hope, Zane skimmed over Chazz's phone book. "There it is," He muttered to himself.

Feeling nervous, he pressed the button that would send his call through. As he waited for someone to pick up, he began to wonder why he wanted to talk to the youngest Princeton so much. Did he really like him enough to contact him? What if he liked him more than a friend?

His thoughts were soon ended by the voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Um, hello, this is Zane Truesdale. Is Chazz available?"

There was a pause, then, "This isn't Chazz? It's his cell phone…"

"Yes, I understand that," Zane pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have his phone because he left it at the ball."

There was another short pause. "Oh, well, in that case, maybe he is home. I thought perhaps he went out this morning. Please hold for a moment."

"All right." Zane sounded calm, however, deep inside, he was ready to explode. He almost couldn't wait.

Finally, after an agonizingly long time, Chazz picked up. "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Chazz, it's Zane." Zane felt his cheeks grow hot when he heard Chazz's voice again. No, he couldn't be already…could he?

"Oh, hi," Chazz muttered grumpily, "What do you want?"

Zane could picture the cranky look that Chazz must've had on his face. He tried to keep himself from thinking about how cute it was when the raven haired boy pouted like that. "I have your cell phone…"

"Why the hell do you have my phone? That thing is so freakin' expensive! I want it back!" Chazz demanded angrily.

Zane was taken aback. "Whoa, Chazz, no need to get so worked up over it. You see, you accidentally dropped it last night. I had no way of giving it back to you because you'd already left." Zane explained, feeling indignant.

"Oh," Chazz grumbled ungratefully, "Well, can I have it back or not?"

"Actually, that's what I was hoping to do," Zane muttered, growing peeved, "Can I come over and give it back to you?"

"Why come over?"

"Because I need to give your phone back," Zane explained again, as calmly as he was able. Chazz sure knew how to be difficult.

"Fine," Chazz grumbled, "But no monkey business, got that?"

"Why would I…nevermind. I'll see you in a bit, if you'll give me directions."

Begrudgingly, Chazz did so. "But as I said before, don't do anything stupid." With that, he hung up, leaving Zane stunned.

"What a jerk," Zane muttered, getting into his car. Little did he know what Atticus had in store for them.

* * *

**A/N: That kind of sucked. XP Well, what will Atticus do? And is Chazz just trying to hide his feelings? Let's just say next chapter involves maids, closets, and a little bit of magic. XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

**A/N: Well, I think we've finally come to the last chapter. I hope I've done a good enough job. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. A BIG thank you to WhiteLadyDragon, who contributed a lot of good ideas for this last chapter. You helped me move this along the way I wanted. Honestly, this chapter would suck without you. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

Chazz sat on his couch, fretting. In a way, he was happy that Zane was coming to see him again. However, at the same time, he was nervous. He wasn't sure if he could face the guy after the ball…and the kiss. Inwardly, he shuddered. How could he ever live the humiliation down? Having his brothers perpetually tease him on the matter was bad enough. But to have Zane, King of the Obelisk Dorm, come to his house to taunt him? Unthinkable! However, it was happening. And he'd have to find some way to deal with it.

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, his favorite yellow duel spirit appeared, giggling like a hyena. "Hey, Boss," It snickered, "You're in love with a boy, aren't you?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND I AM NOT!" His face turned scarlet at the thought. How DARE that little gremlin barge in on his life and pick at the one thing which was currently agitating him the most.

"Oh, c'mon, Boss, it's Ok. I mean, I understand." It beamed at Chazz, nodding its head as some wise old philosopher might, "It doesn't matter who you love, as long as you do."

"Shut UP! I love Alexis and only Alexis and--"

"But, Alexis is dating Jaden," It pointed out unhelpfully. "She doesn't like you. If you don't find someone else, then you'll end up all alone and cold. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?"

"Alexis just…doesn't realize she loves me yet!"

"I don't think that's--"

"Oh, why don't you just--!"

Before Chazz could rip the poor creature's card into a million pieces, he heard a strange roar from outside and some screams. Quickly, he rushed outside and joined the group that was staring up at the sky.

"It's a bird!" Yelled one little boy.

"It's a plane!" A little girl howled.

"It's…CYBER END DRAGON?!!" Chazz gasped, completely mortified.

His eyes widened as the gigantic machine began to descend. As the sun glinted off the metal, he became aware of the shadowy figure mounted on the great dragon's back: Zane.

"Zane?!"

"Hey, Chazz," Zane called, "I have your phone."

"Um, that's nice." Chazz croaked.

Zane attempted to land his Cyber End Dragon in the driveway; however, the enormous beast had other ideas. Chazz's eyes widened as the Duel Monster hovered over his brothers' matching Lamborghinis. For a split second, all was still. His brothers came running in slow motion, screaming in deep voices. Just as they were leaping through the air, silhouetted against the shining sun, the creature landed on the cars, thereby crushing the aforementioned vehicles to smitherines. Zane looked mortified.

"I'm sorry! I can't control this thing!"

Chazz rushed over in hysterics. But he wasn't upset. Oh, no, mind you. He was laughing. "Thanks for that, Zane! I hate my brothers so much! They deserved this."

"That was...true…" Zane sweatdropped.

"How'd you ride that thing in the first place?"

Zane shrugged. "The hell if I know. It just appeared out of nowhere earlier and wanted to know if it could help us. So I said yes." He shook his head, "However, I had no clue it meant something like _this_."

"Oh, I don't mind. And my brothers will get over it eventually."

"Hey, are they all right?"

Chazz glanced over at his brothers flopping around on the driveway, mouths agape, looking like two fish out of water. Their eyes were wide; they were gasping for breath. Still flabbergasted, the deadly duo staggered to their feet.

"Do you KNOW who we are?" Slade gasped.

"Yeah, we should SUE the pants off of you!" Jagger shouted, pointing a finger at Zane.

The teal haired duelist shrugged. "Be my guest. I will warn you; however, my Cyber End Dragon doesn't take kindly to greedy, power-hungry lunatics like you."

As though on cue, Cyber End Dragon leaned forward and let forth a most devastating roar. Slade jumped on Jagger Scooby-Doo style. The two shivered in terror. Suddenly, Jagger gagged.

"Slade, you moron, I thought I told you to take your bladder control medicine today!"

"I did!" Slade protested.

"Apparently…" Jagger grimaced, "It didn't work."

Chazz burst into laughter seeing his brother's pants wet. "This is GOLD!"

"Not for long!" Jagger seethed, "You did this on purpose! You were SO ready for revenge. Well guess what, we're not standing for this! You made Slade wet his pants! You know what THAT means."

"Oh, PLEASE no," Chazz begged, suddenly growing fearful.

"That's right. YOU have to wash them out."

"Hey, Jagger?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that laxative I took this morning?"

"Holy sacred Obelisk the Tormentor, please tell me by all things in Duel Monsters it is NOT true."

"I'm sorry…"

"OH, GROSS!"  
Chazz cringed.

"That's it, little bro, you're going DOWN." Jagger ripped Slade's soiled pants and underwear off right in front of everyone. The crowd cheered.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" Hooted one old grandma. The thought of defecation apparently had no effect on her opinion of the man.

"HOLY SMOKING MACKEREL!" Atticus shouted, appearing out of thin air, "YOU'RE ALMOST AS BIG AS CHAZZ!!!"  
Chazz's face turned red. "Shut up, Atticus!" He hissed, his face burning.

Jagger seized Chazz by the ear. "NOBODY MOVE! I HAVE DIRTY UNDERWEAR AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Everyone gasped, except the old grandma. "Dirty underwear on a man is SEXY!"

Jagger ignored the woman in order to keep the drama while he still had it. Quickly, he dragged Chazz into the house and threw him in Slade's underwear closet. Obviously, he needed a closet for his underwear since he had so many accidents. He needed as much clean underwear as possible.

"Get to work!" Jagger screamed, pointing to the sink and the soap. "AND I WANT EVERY LAST STAIN OUT OF THAT! Got it?"

Chazz meekly nodded.

"And you're NOT coming out until the job is done! In fact, you might NEVER come out!" He cackled, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Chazz whimpered as he began the dreadful task laid before him. It was so demeaning. How could one of his social status be forced to doing such low-class work? Well, perhaps it was because he was the slacker of the family…

As for Zane, he was just then recovering from the shock. The crowd had since gathered around a half naked Slade, taking pictures. Ignoring them and Slade's desperate cries to not be turned into a sex god, he whistled and beckoned for his faithful dragon to follow him. Ready for attack, his dragon puffed out its chest proudly and steadied itself for the blast. Zane waited until the door opened to call his attack.

"Attack!" He shouted as soon as he saw Jagger.

"SWEET MOTHER OF DARK MAGICIAN!!!" Jagger screamed as electric flames engulfed him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ALMIGHTLY WINGED DRAGON OF RAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Zane ran past Jagger as he lay twitching violently on the ground, as though overcome by an epileptic fit. He needn't worry about Slade; the crowd had him plenty occupied. Quickly, he barged into the house. The butler tried to stop him; however, he simply mowed him over with Cyber End Dragon.

"OUT OF MY WAY! THIS IS FOR LOVE!!!"  
As he raced up the stairs two by four, the butler turned to one of the maids. "I told you Chazz was queer as a three dollar bill."

"I guess you're right," the maid grumbled, "I mean, it was obvious by the fact that he has such long, luscious eyelashes."

The butler held out his hand. "I believe I won the bet."

Grumbling, the maid forked over her thousand dollar bill. "Crap. I don't get another one of those until next quarter of an hour."

"Your loss." The butler chuckled, tucking the money away.

Meanwhile, Zane had just found the closet. He knew that Chazz was in there because the complaints could be heard a mile away. Not to mention the mournful soliloquies centered around "The Chazz."

"Chazz, are you in there?"

"Yes!" Came a muffled sob.

"With the…underwear?"

"YES!" Chazz cried harder. "Get me out of here!"

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down you hair…"_ Came a voice from nowhere.

Zane looked around. Atticus leapt down from the ceiling. "Whoops! Are we still in the Cinderella parody? My bad, I got mixed up. Sorry."

"YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOLE MOOD!" Zane bellowed, boxing Atticus' ears.

"OWIE!" Atticus whined, "Hey, you don't won't me to turn out like Thomas Edison, do you?"

"No," Zane admitted.

"Then stop!"

"How do I get in the door?" Zane panicked, trying desperately to jiggle the knob.

"It won't work," Atticus said, shaking his head. "I've tried to spy on them many times before. But these doors deadbolt in a special way, there's no way to get out unless you have the master code. I never could crack it, so my Atty nature took its course and I evolved into a fairy. That way, I can spy on them WITHOUT worrying about deadbolts."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…so what do I do?"

"The cell phone is the answer." Atticus said, beginning to fade away. "Use the phone!"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Only in time shall you see the answer you were searching for…" Atticus droned as he disappeared.

"What the hell…? Oh, nevermind." Zane pulled out Chazz's cell phone. "Use the phone…hmmm…."

Turning it over and over in his hand, he examined it. Looking for any clues, he read all the script on it.

"6? No…7? No…8? No…9? No…0? NO...Hmm….Motorola Razor…" Suddenly, he knew what Atticus was talking about. Flipping the phone open, he jammed the screen in the crack between the doorway and the door. This confused the master computer. The door began to spark. Then, slowly, it swung open.

"Zane?" Chazz looked up with big, sad, beautiful onyx eyes.

"Chazz?" Zane gazed at him adoringly.

The phone dropped to the floor. Beautiful music played as the two ran towards each other in slow motion, laughing. Randomly, the Ojamas appeared and began to throw pink tissue paper and hearts about, crying tears of joy as though their Boss were getting married.

"Here I aaaaaaaam," Atticus sang in a high pitched tone, floating down from the ceiling. His hair was now pink. He was completely naked, except for a tiny, badly drawn leaf that did not fit in with the rest of the scene. On his back, he carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. Only, instead of arrow heads, he had doughnuts shaped like rainbows.

"OH, ZANE!" Chazz sobbed, throwing his arms about the older Truesdale's neck, "I missed you so much! I was so worried I would be locked away forever!"

"Chazz, you know I'd have saved you eventually. I can't leave you there. Sure, I thought I loved Alexis…but we're guys. We can forget about that in no time at all without being questioned about it. The truth is, I love you!"

"That has got to be the absolute cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me," Chazz sniffed, wiping away a tear, "But it was sooo beautiful, because I'm a guy so I don't care if it makes sense or not. The truth is, I think I love you too, Zane. I've fallen for you in these past three minutes that I've had to think in the closet. And now that I've come out of the closet…I know I love you!"

"We now interrupt this program for commercials. This cheesy moment is brought to you by 4Kids," Atticus announced, "Remember, when you're kids are in danger of learning something about the outside world, then 4Kids will be happy to censor it. Like they did me. I would be completely naked right now, but 4Kids wouldn't allow it. So they covered me with this badly drawn leaf. Therefore, I think--"

"SHUT UP!" Chazz and Zane yelled.

"Aw, shucks," Atticus muttered, blushing, "I should just do my job." Giggling, he took aim and hit them with the rainbow arrows. "Love is in the air! My work is done." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Chazz turned to Zane, his eyes shining. Suddenly, he blushed. "I guess you don't mind if I…"

"Please be my guest…"

"_Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie you napkin round your neck and we shall do the rest--"_

"ATTICUS!!"

"Whoops! Wrong track!" Atticus flipped the record. Soft, romantic music began to waft sickeningly through the air.

"As I was saying, go ahead."

Chazz entangled his fingers in Zane's thick, rich teal hair. Slowly, he lowered the older boy's head down. His heart beat faster as he felt Zane's warm breath on his face. The next moment, their lips brushed in a soft kiss. Zane, as well, embedded his fingers in the youngest Princeton's ebony spikes, shoving his face closer and pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

The scene was too beautiful. Poor Cyber End Dragon couldn't take it. With a gigantic roar and a pitiful wail, it burst into tears. Torrents of water flooded the entire upstairs and quickly spread throughout the mansion. Soon, the whole property was flooded. However, Zane and Chazz continued to stand underwater, softly kissing.

---------------------------------------------------------

In time, the two became quite an item. Everyone knew they were dating. And no one questioned it either. After all, this was practically the next King of Games and the King of the Political and Financial world. So, no one batted an eyelash at the fact that two of the hottest guys at Duel Academy were dating.

As for Slade and Jagger, they lost the aforementioned titles to Chazz for obvious reasons. Jagger, still traumatized by his electrically shocking encounter with Cyber End Dragon, was admitted to a mental institution and rehabilitation center. As for Slade, the crowd's opinion of his, er, _stuff_ had quite affected him as well. However, it only made his ego grow. He furthered his career by becoming a porn star and an exotic dancer at a strip club. He went on to win four academy awards and an Oscar because his performances were so breathtaking.

And Atticus? Well, he continued to make real life parodies of fairy tales. And, he found one more bonus associated with his powers….

"Heh heh heh," Atticus snickered, watching Alexis undress and crawl into bed with Jaden, "Now, I can watch porn anytime I want!"

He laughed wickedly to himself as the camera zoomed out. After all, 4Kids couldn't show a lemon scene in a T rated fic.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks WhiteLadyDragon! You made this last chapter rock! And it's finally over. Any last comments? Well, there's the little button. You know what to do.**


End file.
